There is an ever-increasing interest in making electronic devices physically smaller. Consequently, electrical components become more compact as technologies are improved. However, such advances in technology also bring about additional problems. One such problem involves interconnects between various components and interconnects within components.
Interconnects are especially problematic with devices incorporating multiple layers. One such component is the capacitor. Capacitors provide improved charge storage and energy density using multiple conductive layers and advanced dielectrics. As the layers become more complex and smaller in dimensions, problems arise with interconnections.
Thus, there is a need in the art for improved technologies for interconnects between layered devices. The systems used to interconnect the multiple layers should be readily adapted for manufacturing. The interconnects should form robust connections without damaging the multiple layers and without sacrificing substantial performance of the component.